Generic components for chemical apparatus construction are known from EP 0 577 134 B1 and from U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,234. The components described there, which in particular can also be tubes, have a multi-layered structure. There, the inner layer is formed by a thermoplastic that is chemically resistant to the storage medium to be received. The properties of the thermoplastic, which in the generic tubes and semi-finished tubes forms a solid inner tube, can be specifically configured to include resistance to the storage medium coming into contact with the inner side. Due to their inherent structure, however, said thermoplastic inner tubes are only insufficiently stable from a mechanical point of view.